sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
The Hedgehogs of Kron
'The Hedgehogs of Kron' Halo is the hedgehog of light that is written about in the book of light and Apocalypse is the hedgehog of darkness that is written in the book of dark. They are the Hedgehogs of Kron 'History' In the history of Vexia, two brothers from a non elemental hedgehog tribe became possessed from the power of the Kron monster gem. They were the first Monster Gem users . One was overtaken by the dark side of the Monster Gem's power. The other was taken over by the light side of the gem. The two caused chaos for a century until their father and mother tricked them to using their powers to try to "free" Kron. They knew if the used their powers on the gem that it would turn the two brothers' into stone gems and seal away the brothers' powers. Their parents were used as a sacrifice to seal them forever. Their third son became the guardian of the gems and now his family's generations are a new tribe who protect the two stones from intruders who seek to free the hedgehogs. 'Apocalypse (a.k.a Darkness) ' Apocalypse (A.K.A. known as Darkness in the book of Dark) thrives on evil and dark thoughts. He is the brother of Halo and is the smarter of the two. Apocalypse hates all life and is determined to rule everything or to destroy it and remake it in his own image. He loves using his manipulative ways to tell Halo what to do. This is how he took control of his brother and used him to carry out deeds of what he told Halo "righteousness". Apocalypse is very smart but has a limited amount of power and its not as strong as Halo's power. Apocalypse is very cocky and would rather use cheep tricks in order to win a fight. 'Apocalypse's Attire' Apocalypse has 6 quills with a red stripe around them. His body has patches or red and black fur with black rings on his ankles. He has white gloves with shredded black cloth at the end. He has a small red pupil and has a black eye socket. His demon shoes allow him to hover like Halo's heaven shoes. 'Past Life: Trevor' Name: Trevor the hedgehog Age: 18 (before becoming Apocalypse) Species: '''HEuropean Hedgehog '''Type: None Combat Type: Mind tricks Elemental Power: None Like: His family, Marco, Leyman, Dislikes: War, others taking advantage of him and Laymen, His parents trying to get them in the war 'Halo (a.k.a Light) ' Halo is very naive and can be easily manipulated. He was taken over by the light side of the Monster Gem of Kron. Halo is very powerful and can rip holes in space. He believes that anything his brother tells him to do is righteousness and that they will bring peace to the world. Halo's powers easily out match his brothers, but Halo's powers can easily be turned into Dark, evil energy. Halo is blind due to the light of his powers. Halo can shoot halo rings from his hair and can use them to open space rips. If Halo truly becomes one with Apocalypse than his powers will become dark and their new form will create the next Kron! Past Life: Silmore Name: 'Silmore the hedgehog '''Age: '''20 (before he became Halo) '''Species: '''European Hedgehog '''Type: '''None '''Combat Type: '''None, he was a pacifist '''Elemental Power: '''None '''Likes: '''his tribe, his family, peace, learning, helping in the world '''Dislikes: '''War, lies, violence, corruption 'Halo's Appearance: Halo has no pupils due to the amount of light that had entered his eyes on the day he became a hedgehog of Kron. He has light blue hair rings. His hand rings can absorb energy but are rarely used due to the fact that Halo can die from too much energy. Halo is all white and has light blue eye sockets. His yellow shoes allow him to hover over the ground without the use of his energy. 'Guardians of the hedgehog stones ' The guardians of the two stones are the descendants of Apocalypse and Halo's brother Marcus. After his parents sealed the two hedgehogs in stones he set out on a plan that his family's descendants would protect and watch the stones for all eternity. The Guardian Hedgehog tribe consists of non monster gem users. They all however have the power to cancel out the monster gem's power making them a very rare tribe with an amazing ability. They keep outsiders out and don't like anyone trying to trespass. The tribal elders are the only ones in the tribe that can actually turn The Hedgehogs of Kron back to stones if they ever are freed. 'Past Fights and In-counters (to be finished)' Battles with Marcus The Hero Marcus was the strongest warrior in Vexia in his time and even though he had no elemental power he was still on par with his brothers during the Great Brother Bloodbath (7,000 a.e). ''Battles with Thunder Punch '' T.P may be Vexia's new hero but he still cant take on these two demi-gods. Apocalypse has even sent this hero into a state of pure fear. Thunder punch has fought Apocalypse and won but has never won against Halo due to his strength. Halo has wiped the floor with T.P many times during battles and in a life and death situation he would be the one to kill the new Vexian hero. Thunder Punch can beat them when he turns into his ultimate form which is called the Nine Tails Thunder Form. In this form T.P has enough power to easily defeat them and to seal them away. ''Battles With Inari Kyubbi '' The Kron brothers may be Vexia's best known "Children of Kron" but there are others. Inari Kyubbi, a demon fox from the east was also a "Child of Kron" and when these three legends met the world shook with amence power. Inari tried to take over the tribe of the hedgehog stones, the brothers were released, for the first time not out of hate but to defend their desendants from another monster. (more will be added when I write the story) Category:Hedgehogs Category:Males Category:Spiritual Characters